Avengers, meet your doubles
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: What happens when the avengers meet the female versions of themselves? Read to find out! Some Language thanks to the Toni's. Lol Fem!Avengers
1. Chapter 1: A Portal to Mystery

**HELLLOOO WORLD! I'm not dead, but back with another fanfic yaay**

 **I'll shut up so you can enjoy it**

 **Chapter one**

"What is Phase 2?"Tony asked Fury. He sighed and opened his moth to explain, but Steve cut him off by slamming a weapon on the table

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He said looking at Fury. He then turned to Tony. "Sorry, computers working a little low for me."

Fury sighed "Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract this doesn't mean-". But he was interrupted by Tony

"I-I-Im sorry Nick," Tony said, sliding the screen to the Director and the Capitan. "What were you lying?" He said.

Steve turned to Fury. "I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." He said as Natasha and Thor walked in. Bruce, who had been quiet, turned to her, pointing at the screen.

"You knew about this?" He asked. She ignored the question.

"You wanna think about removing your self from the premises, Doctor." She said. Bruce chuckled as he stood up

"I was in Calcutta I was pretty well removed." He said.

She stalked over to him."Loki is manipulating you," she began, but he cut her off.

"And what exactly have you been doing what exactly?" He asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She snarked.

"Yes but I'm not leaving suddenly because you get a little twitchy." He said as he walked over to the board. "I wanna know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction." He said, turning to Fury.

Fury was silent before he made a move. "Because of him." He said, pointing to Thor, who's brows furrowed. "Me?" He said.

Fury sighed. "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that _leveled_ a whole town." He said to Banner, who turned to Thor. Fury continued.

"We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, _hilariously_ , outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said. Fury turned to him.

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" He said. "And you're not the only threat." He said turning back to everybody. "The worlds filling up with people that can't be matched." He said. "They can't be controlled."

"Like how you control the cube?" Steve asked. Thor cut in.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." He began. "It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war." He said.

"A higher form?" Steve questioned. Fury spoke.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with-"

"A nuclear detureant." Tony said finishing him off. "Cause that always calms everything right down." He said sarcastically.

Fury turned to him. "Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark." He said. Steve cut in

"I'm sure if Stark started making weapons again he'd be-"

"Hang on, how's this now about me?" Tony asked, walking over to the Captain, who titled his head mockingly.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" He mocked.

"I though humans were more evolved than this." Thor said. Fury turned to him.

" 'Scuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" He asked.

As they started arguing, the scepter starred glowing. No one paid any attention until it shot a ray of light out the window for a few seconds, before stopping. Everyone backed up and stared at it, before Tony interrupted.

"Brucie we gotta track that ray down." He said as they walked over to the scepter. Everyone else started to walk over, but Tony shooed them away.

"Nuh uh, time for the scientist to have a playtime with their new toy. We'll call you back when were ready to share with you." He said. They rolled there eyes as they one by one cleared out. Fury turned to them.

"Find out where that beam went. It could lead us to finding the Tesseract." He said before walking out.

Tony sighed and picked up the bag of blueberries he was eating. He took a bite before turning to Bruce and holding the bag out.

"Blueberry?" He asked as they set to work.

 **Line break**

Stephanie Rogers woke up on the ground.

"Wait what?!" She shouted as she stood up grabbing her shield and pulling back the hoodie to look at her comrades.

Toni, Brenda, Claire, Nathan, Thoreline and Everybody else were sprawled all over the ground, unconscious.

' _At least we have our armour._ ' She said as Toni groaned, followed by the others.

"Fuck, my head." She said, rubbing it as she stood up, her Ironette mask being pulled back over her head.

"Janis, where the hell are we?!" She said to her AI.

" ** _We appear to be at Avengers tower, but slightly different._** " Said the female British voice that replied back.

Loki groaned as she tried to lift herself up, only to be sopped by her sister, Thoreline who was unconscious and sprawled on top of her. She screamed and started flailing her arms around. Claire sat up, picking up her bow and arrows and watching the sisters with amusement written all over her face. Loki pouted, her shoulder length hair falling in front of her.

"Oh I bet you'd be amused if you had the goddess of thunder on top of you." she said. Toni smiled at the sisters shaking her back head. She turned to Brenda and Nikki, Nathan, who were just waking up.

"Brenda, give Loki some help would ja." Toni said. Brenda rolled her eyes before taking in her surroundings.

"Thoreline, wake up." Nikki shouted, her black hair falling g into the goddesses face. She blinked her eyes and looked around.

"Fathers beard," she said. It was then she realized Mljnora was in her lap and she was on her baby sister.

"Loki!" She said standing up and holding the hammer in one hand as she held out the other to help her sister, who took it gratefully as she stretched.

Nikki looked around from the balcony as Stephanie walked over to her. ***** **AN: Toni, Brenda and Thoreline's outfits are different. Everybody else's looks like the male version, just on a female.*** "Nikki, can you contact SHIELD?' She asked. Nikki sighed and flipped her black hair on one side, before turning to the Capitan.

"Steph, I'm not getting in touch with anybody. Philicia and Martin won't pick up." She said, "At least we've got all our armour." Stephanie said as Toni took off.

" _ **Toni we seemed to be fully charged.**_ " Said her AI. She grinned as she looked around.

Thoreline and Loki flew up to meet her * **AN: Yes this Loki can fly, now get over it.*** Thoreline scanned the city, her scarlet cape flowing behind her, as well as her sisters. Toni sighed as she wrapped her arms around Loki, who looked at her and rested her head against her best friends shoulder.

"Where are we?" Toni asked Loki as they landed on the balcony again, followed by Thoreline.

"I don't know." Said Loki as she turned to Toni, resting her nose in her cheek. Toni smiled as she separated herself from Loki. She waked over to Clarke and Nathan, who were there legs dangling down the balcony. Loki rolled her emerald eyes at them.

"When you fall nobody will catch you to." She said. Claire suck her tongue out and smiled. Loki rolled her eyes.

"Guys, JANIS found something!" Toni squealed. They all ran to her as a hologram showed up.

A floating ship was in the sky. Brenda straightened her glasses and gasped.

"Guys that the Helicarrier!" She said. "JANIS, map out the location."

" _ **The Helicarrier seemed to be over the Atlantic Ocean at 30,000 feet above sea level. It would take us approximately 2 hours to reach there."**_ Replied the AI. Stephanie nodded as she went to Captain mode.

"Alright, Toni, Brenda and I wi-" But Toni cut her off.

"Ya know, the jets right there". She said, pointing to the Quinjet. Stephanie blinked.

"Huh." She said. " Uh okay um. Toni, Thoreline and Loki you guys can fly while me, Brenda, Nikki, Claire and Nathan can take the jet. Everyone good?' They nodded." Great. Avengers, assemble!" She yelled as Thoreline, Loki and Toni Took off, followed by the Quinjet.

What the girls didn't notice was that the didn't have the 'A' on it, it said 'STARK' on it.

And JARVIS had recorded the whole thing.

 **Line break**

 **AHHH SO WHAT DO YOU THINK COME ON, DON'T BE SHY, REVIEW!**

 **Here's a clearup on who's who**

 **Clint Barton-Claire Barton(both Hawkeye)**

 **Thor-Thoreline**

 **Steve Rogers-Stephanie Rogers(both Captain America)**

 **Tony Stark-Toni Stark(F:Ironette)**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Nathan Romanoff (both Black Widow)**

 **Nick Fury-Nikki Fury(Nikki has hair lol)**

 **Bruce Banner-Brenda Banner(F:She-Hulk)**

 **Maria Hill-Martin Hill**

 **Phill Coulson-Philicia Coulson**

 **And I think that's it for now enjoy the story. There is a little frostiron between female Loki and Toni but I am just putting them as friends who have been through a lot and they have each others backs and are there to support each other when the going gets rough.**

 **Alsox I can't decide a code name for Nathan, so put some names down in the reviews thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A meeting from another world

**Hi everyone! lets jump into chappie two, where the boys meet the girls this'll be fun hehe**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention some things. Female Loki has her scepter and the girls are in the time of age of ultron. but the girls are now all inside the quinjet. forgot to mention that**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"** ** _Sir there seems to be a ship approaching in a quinjet. They are demanding landing."_** JARVIS said.

Tony looked up from the scepter and looked out the window. He and Bruce couldn't find where that ray went, and they were running out of time.

"Stark! Do you know why your Iron man Suit is heading here?!" Fury said as she walked in, followed by Natasha and Thor, who was holding Mjolnir and was in full armour.

"My suit must love me soo much, it misses me." He said turning to them. "But can you tell me why a quinjet is on its way here demanding landing?" he said. Fury blinked ash he looked at the screen.

"Get everybody on docking bay 9 well meet our guests there. Permit them landing." he said. Tony nodded.

"Aye aye one eye." he said, grabbing a familiar red briefcase.

As everyone made their way to the docking bay, armed and suited, the ship landed as they waited for whatever to come out.

The hatch opened and their eyes widened. They didn't expect what came out.

 **Line Break**

Stephanie grabbed her shield as Nikki grabbed her guns. Toni pulled back her Iron mask as Thoreline grabbed Mljnora and Loki grabbed her scepter. Clarie checked her bow string and Nathan packed his bullets. Brenda put her glasses in the copilots seat and walked out to meet the others.

As they opened the hatch, Stephanie jumped out, her blonde hair flowing behind her as Toni, Loki and Thoreline flew out. Clarie, Brenda, Nikki, and Nathan slid down the rope. When they all looked up, they stared.

There were..MEN dressed up just like them. Stephanie blinked and pulled out her shield. Tony gasped.

"HOLY SHIT THERE US!" he said. Brenda stared before looking at Steve.

"Stephanie, why does he have your shield?" she asked. Thoreline stepped forward, branishing Mljnora, her long hair dirty blonde hair gently flying to her left.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they wont be here any longer." she said protectively.

Thor stepped forward, as well. At the sght of each other and their hammers, they gasped. Thoreline moved first, sending Thor back with a blast from her hammer.

"Hey that's my Norse god." said Tony blasting Thoreline. Toni moved and blasted him.

"And that's our Norse goddess." She said as Clarie fired an arrow, trapping their feet in silicone.

Steve, threw his shield at Loki, but she dodged it and fired a beam from her scepter, sending him back out the silicone. Natasha glanced at Banner, who was staring at Brenda. They were both losing their calmness and Natasha swore she saw green on both of them. She was right.

"HULK SMASH!" Said the hulk. She cast a look at Brenda, who had transformed into a..female version of the Hulk. A She-Hulk.

"Friend Brenda, let us succeed in battle!" shouted Thoreline. She hulk nodded before she turned to Hulk and charged. Hulk stopped and so did everyone.

"Whats wrong big guy?"Tony asked. Hulk stared at She-Hulk, who was about a foot shower than him

"Hulk no hit ladies. Hulk hit bad men and puny gods." Tony gasped dramatically.

"You have manners, and you can talk in sentences?!"

She Hulk crossed her arms. "Afraid a girl will beat you?" She said perfectly. The boys turned to her. Toni smiled as they all assembled by She Hulk, who was at least 6 feet tall.

"Alright we wanna know who you are and what your doing on our helicarrier." Nikki shouted, her black hair flowing in the wind. Steve blinked.

"This is our helicarrier ma'am. We're the avengers." Stephenie blinked.

"No we are, I'm Stephenie Rogers aka Captain America. Over here is Nikki Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Brenda Banner aka she Hulk, Loki the goddess of Mischief, Thoreline, the goddess of thunder, Clarie Barton aka Hawkeye, and Nathan Romanoff aka Black Widow." She said.

Tony blinked and looked at Nickel, then Nikki. "Hey pirate princess, how come you have hair and he doesn't? You to should look the same. I mean you've got the eyepatches over one eyes and-"

"STARK!" Yelled Steve as he turned to them. "Sorry about my friend here." Stephanie looked from Toni to Tony.

"Toni I think that were in that opposite world where we're men!" Nathan raised one of his red eyebrows

"So how are we supposed to get home, we don't even know their timeline."

Stephanie nodded at her comrade he had a point. They could be ahead of their timeliness which could cause a chain reaction. She turned to Loki.

"Loki, can you tell-"

"LOKI?!" Thor thundered, getting ready to strike her, but Thoreline stepped I front of her, gaurding her baby sister from the thunder god. He blinked at her hammer. It was slightly bigger than his, meaning it packed a bigger punch. He spun the hammer, as well as herror.

"Thoreline!" Shouted loki as she grabbed the hammer from her sisters hand, holding it up away from the thunder goddess. Thor thundered over what happened.

"YOUR LOKI CAM PICK UP MLJNOR!?" He said. Thoreline made a face at him

"First, it's name is Mljnora and second yes. After my sister sacrificed her self for Asgaurd to the Chitari, she became worthy of lifting the hammer." She said, pride for her sister in her voice. Loki turned scarlet and shook her head.

"Yes after I had to save your butts." She complained. Toni stared at Loki. she turned to everybody.

"Where is your version of me?" she asked. Fury narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know we can trust you..LOKI!" he snarled. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"She may be the goddess of lies, but we know when we can tell she's lying Nick. She has a giveaway."

"Maybe Loki has the same thing. What's your giveaway?!" Tony asked. Loki grinned and hook her head.

"Tricksters don't reveal how they do their tricks." She said. Thoreline smiled and the sky started to clear.

Nick grumbled something and turned to two guards, who took the girls into the main control room.

Loki snapped her fingers and their amour was off in a second. Stephanie wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with black pants and combat boots. Toni was wearing a long sleeved shirt that said twenty one pilots with black pants as well, but she had heels on. Thoreline wore a scarlet dress with a gray crop top sweater, Mjlnora in her hands. Brenda wore a button up shirt with blue jeans and flats. Nathan and Clarie were wearing black t-shirts, pants and Military boots. Loki wore a emerald green dress with a black leather crop top jacket. she wore black wedges that went halfway up her calfs.

Nick stared at her before he called over hill.

"Director," She said, staring at Loki. Nick sighed.

"This is Loki, she needs to speak with our Loki to find out information." Thoreline stood up.

"If your Loki here is as powerful as my sister, I shall go with her." Thor nodded, picking up his hammer.

"As shall I." he aid. Loki nodded as Thor lead them to Loki's cell.

* * *

Loki sighed and smiled. "Not many pe..."

But he blinked at the women and man before him. There was Thor and his hammer, but a...female Thor as well with a hammer. She was a blonde, tall and muscular with blue eyes. Exactly like Thor's.

The other one had pale skin and green eyes, like him. she had shoulder length black hair and was tall and slim. She wasn't muscular like the other woman, he could tell that she was built from experience.

"Who are you two?" he asked. The black haired woman stepped forward, but the blonde put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister," she began. The raven headed woman nodded, before teleporting inside of the glass prison with Loki.

"Hello Loki." she said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do you know who I am?"

She smiled and his eyes went wide. Where had he seen that smile before?

"Because I'm you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Loki Laufeysdottir, Princess of Asgaurd and Jotunheim. and I am the goddess of Lies and Mischief."

* * *

 **AAAAnd there's chapter 2! Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

 **Read and review chicas thanks!**

 **and I forgot, Brenda changed back from her she hulk form. that's all**


	3. Chapter 3: Brainwashed!

**Hello everybody! I am zoo happy today because now I have officially passed summer school with an 89. Yaaay let us celebrate with another chappie for y'all. A reward.**

 **Also one of the reviewers asked if I could change female Loki's name. Idk another name so if you know any, leave em I'm the reviews. Thanks**

 **I'll shut up now so y'all can enjoy the chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: My mom told me if I passed summer school, I could have anything I wanted, I asked for a unicorn. Why? So I could try to wish I owned the Avengers. WHERE'S MY UNICORN MOTHER?!**

* * *

Loki narrowed his eyes at the woman who proclaimed to be him. Loki, not to be out done, narrowed her eyes.

Thoreline side whispered to Thor. "This happens a lot, doesn't it?" She whispered to him. He nodded as he spoke.

"Well," He said."Thoreline and I will be going...to..spar. " he said trying go make up a good lie. Thoreline nodded awkwardly.

Loki scoffed. "Sister you will never be able to lie, will you?" She said. Thoreline blinked and made a face similar to -_-.

Loki smiled at Thoreline, his infamous wolfish grin. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed and walked out, following Thor.

He then turned to Loki. " If you are me, then you will help me conquer my scepter back, so can take over earth." He said. Loki stared at him. Then she noticed her eyes. They weren't green like hers..

..they were blue.

She raised a raven eyebrow and teleported out side of the cylinder. Loki's eyes narrowed at her. She smiled the same wolfish grin, except more.. Feminine.

"I will be back soon. See if you can make that place comfy. I know I couldn't." She said as she left. Loki stared at her bewildered.

* * *

Brenda looked at her Loki's scepter before turning to the one on the table. Bruce kept glancing at over at her and it was really annoying. The big girl was getting annoyed, and ever science Loki had made her that necklace that kept her quiet so she couldn't feel her. She could sometimes feel her when they both got annoyed or angry a lot.

Like when Toni and Claire decided to sing 'Baby' at 2 in the morning because they were drunk.

She smiled at the memory as Toni and Tony walked in, talking about something. Brenda turned to Toni.

"So what have you and Brucie found out? That he likes to stare at you?" She said. Bruce turned pink as well as Brenda. She punched Toni in the arm.

"Damn girl," Toni said, rubbing her arm." Did the other girl teach you how to punch like that?!" She yelped. Brenda smiled as she folded her arms.

"I may have picked up a few things from her." She said. Bruce smiled.

"You seem so confident with that side. How'd you do it." Brenda smiled as she turned to him.

"Toni has put a video of a fish tank in my glasses. You can't see it but I can. It helps calm her down. That and the necklace Loki gave me." She said, showing him the necklace that was a simply heart shaped.

Toni smiled as she pulled Brenda into a hug. "Yea cause we Science sistas." She said. Tony pouted.

"Bruiceee," he wined. "Why don't _we_ have a cool name like science sistas?!" Bruce raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Do you _really_ want us to be called science sistas." He asked. Toni thought for a moment.

"Good point." He said, turning to Brenda. He was about to say something when Thoreline, Thor, Claire, Nathan and Natasha walked in, followed by Nikki and Nick.

Toni smiled grabbing her red and yellow metallic purse. She then looked aroung "Where are our goodie two shoes?!" She asked, referring to Stephanie and Steve.

* * *

Stephanie jumped as she dodged Steve's attempt to punch her. She kneed him before punching him in the gut. He grabbed her and pushed her blushing.

"Sorry." He said. She nodded.

"That's OK." She said as she wiped her fore head as she did to. They laughed before walking moved to the bench, taking about there fighting skills.

He changed the subject. "You know this strange." He said. She nodded for him to continue. " Being in this new time period, them saying we apparently won the war. The cube being back in my life. I feel like some things have followed me here ya' know." He said. Stephanie nodded as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"I remember that. It felt weird. I remember be in a coma for at least nine months before I woke up. I was told that Hitler had killed himself along with Eva Brown. I remember what things were like before the war broke out." She said looking distant.

"I hated it. People died right I don't of me like they didn't have lives. The Nazis killed with no mercy for them. It was.." She shook her head.

"There was this hitman that Hitler had. His name was Red Skull. I remember him telling me that I just don't give up do I?" She smiled.

He smiled back." What did you say?" He said.

" I told him I will never give up. I stand for truth, justice and freedom. " she said proudly. " Only wish Peg is here with me sometimes. At least Beatrix is here with me." She said.

"Who are they?" He asked. She though for a moment.

"Well you might know Peg from my world as Peggy Carter, and Beatrix as The Winter Soilder. She was Nathan person he looked up to as he grew up." He said.

Steve felt his heart go still. If Stephanie's Bucky was alive, was his?

He didn't have the chance to asked her when Natasha and Nathan walked in.

"Found you finally Steph." He said as she rolled her eyes, punching him I'm the arm.

"Loki want you all in the lab. She has something to shown us all with the scepter." Said Natasha.

"Alright, let's head out." Steve said as they all headed to thawkeye

* * *

As they entered the lab. Loki had in her hand her scepter and there was one on he table.

"Thor, come help me please, you are a witness." She said. Confused, the thunderer walked up.

"As you know, you know, Loki has taken control of a few agents minds. One including you world's Hawkeye has been abducted by your world's Loki."

Thoreline gasped. " sister, you can't mean.." She trailed off. Loki nodded her head.

Toni stepped in. "Lokes, did you even look at them." She said. Loki sighed.

"Toni, you know when I'm lying. What makes you think I'm lying now?" She said.

Claire stepped forward. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Loki nodded as she took a breath.

"Thor, what color are Loki's eye's?" She asked.

Thor s browed furrowed in confusion." I do not see how this will aid you, but Loki eyes are green." He said. Natasha stepped forward.

"No, his eyes are blue. I saw then when I went to interrogate him." Nikki put all the pieces together.

"Loki, are you saying that this world's Loki is brainwashed like you were?" She said.

* * *

 **Ooooooohhhhh Cliffeeee!**

 **Alright my reviewers!**

 **So in have realized that this chapter wasn't really what you all were expecting. If not, I'm supa dupa sorry. I have been busy trying to get my essay done for my final summer school grade to see if I passed. I did.**

 **Don't think that I'm a failure. The reason that I had to go is because I was late so many times. Like I am now with this chapter. -_-.**

 **Oh hey I think you for got something, your review of this chapter. Here you go.**

 **Review! And you get cyber cookies. 🍪🍪🍪**


End file.
